The Kingdom of evil
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: El pueblo de South Park, dividido en dos zonas: la Norte y la Sur. Dos reyes: El que veía por el bien de su pueblo y al que solo le importaba su bienestar. Una guerra y dos promesas hechas por dos niños de tan solo ocho años /Escoje entre la venganza o el amor/ La historia del Rey "malvado" y su sirviente quien solo busca venganza/ ¿Quieres forzar tu propio destino?/ Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Introducción.

Un día mis padres me contaron como era el lugar en el que vivo anteriormente.

Me contaron que hace muchos años, el pueblo estaba dividido en dos: La zona Norte y la sona Sur. En cada zona habia un rey. El rey Blofovski, quien gobernaba la zona Norte y el rey Marsh quien gobernaba la zona Sur. Ambos reyes se odiaban a muerte y no soportaban que nadie de su zona pisara la zona del otro.

La diferencia entre ambos reyes era que uno era terriblemente malvado con su pueblo. Les cobraba impuestos de una gran suma de dinero y quien no se atreviera a pagarlo los mandaba a encerrar en el gran calabozo que había en su castillo. Si alguien osaba contradecirle los mandaba a la guillotina terminando con su vida. Este rey no toleraba la idea de que hubiera otro reino en el pueblo, por este motivo, le pago una gran suma de dinero a una persona que fuera capaz de engañar a los reyes de la otra zona para firmar un papel en el cual les cedia a ellos el poder total del pueblo.

Su objetivo se vio realizado y sin perder tiempo alguno, desterraron a los otros reyes del pueblo, dejandolos en la miseria y sin nada.

El rey engañado sintio una gran ira y una sed de venganza lo inundo. Resguardo a su familia —su esposa y sus dos hijos— en una cabaña que habia en las afuera del pueblo. Comenzo a idear planes para recuperar lo suyo. Cada día que pasaba su sed de venganza crecía a tal punto en el que su esposa se preocupaba por el, pidiendole que dejara de lado esa venganza y se concentrara en traer dinero a su hogar, debido a que no tenian nada que comer.

Pero su esposo no la escucho. Pasaron los meses y al fin estaba listo para luchar, para su buena suerte, contaba con la ayuda de la mayoria de los habitantes del pueblo, ya que, desde que el Rey de la zona Sur tomo el poder total del pueblo, toda la paz que existía se habia convertido en un infierno. Los impuestos subieron muchisimo más, las cosechas cada vez eran mas escasas.

Se armo una Revolución.

Antes de iniciar la guerra Gerald le dijo a su hijo mayor, de tan solo 8 años que si moria, él tendrìa que hacer lo posible por recuperar lo suyo, que el haria todo por convertirse en el rey del pueblo. El pequeño, sin saber lo que prometia acepto.

Randy Marsh, al ver la gran Revolucion que se avecinaba le dijo a su hijo igualmente de 8 años de edad, que si él moria, entonces el tendría que gobernar con mano dura. Que jamás permitiria que alguien lo contradijera que Mataria a todo aquel que estuviera en su contra.

La guerra inicio. Muchos habitantes del pueblo perdieron la vida. Sharon, la esposa del rey Randy fue asesinada por uno de los pueblerinos. Sus hijos, quienes se encontraban en su habitacion, habían salido de esta al escuchar varios sonidos. Vieron a su madre ser asesinada. La mayor, al ver eso comenzo a gritar de dolor suplicando por la vida de su madre, mientras que el pequeño no entendia nada. Simplemente miraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre que yacia en el suelo.

La guerra duro 4 días, los hijos del rey Randy fueron rescatados por uno de los Duques, Jimbo, quien los mantuvo en un lugar encerrados.

Al finalizar la Revolucion, se corrio la noticia que ambos reyes murieron, ninguno sobrevivio.

Sheila lloro por la muerte de su esposo, culpandose por no haber hecho algo al respecto. Meses mas tarde desaparecio del pueblo junto a sus hijos. Nadie supo de ellos.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo. El Duque Jimbo, decidio hacer del pequeño Marsh un buen gobernante como su padre. Le fue enseñando como gobernar con mano dura, como hacer que la gente le guardara respeto. Sin darse cuenta, que poco a poco, convertia a ese niño amable y dulce en una persona llena de maldad y arrogancia. Pasaron los años y las cosas en el Pueblo iban empeorando. Shelly, la hija mayor, se convirtio en una joven de 19 años arrogante y engreida, que solo le interesaba tener en sus manos todo lo que deseara. Una persona a la que le encantaba pasar por encima de los demas.

Stan Marsh, se convirtio en el nuevo rey del pueblo. A sus 16 años era una persona arrogante, un rey que no velaba por la seguridad de su pueblo. A él solo le importaba tener todo lo que deseara en sus manos. No soportaba que alguien lo contradijera, si alguien lo hacia los mandaba a la guillotina sin piedad alguna.

Su pueblo estaba en la miseria, y los habitantes sentian un odio profundo hacia él más ninguno se atrevía hacer nada.

Un día Jimbo le dijo a Stan que necesitaba tener a su "propio sirviente personal" para que hiciera todo lo que a el le plazca. Al principio el joven se nego, alegando que para que tener a un solo sirviente cuando podia tener a todo el pueblo a sus pies.

Al final termino aceptando. Y asi termino conociendo a Kyle Stoken, un joven de su edad, de cabellos rojizos y ojos de un color verde esmeralda. Quien hacia todo lo que él le decia.

Con el paso de los días entre ambos crecio una gran amistad. A tal punto que hacian todo juntos. Stan comenzó a ver en Kyle aquel amigo que nunca tuvo. Comenzo a contarle todo sus secretos, contandole como se sentía con la vida que llevaba.

Kyle Stoken, cuyo apellido real era Blofovski se sentia feliz al ver que sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección "Vengar la muerte de su padre y conseguir lo que era suyo y de su hermano". Al regresar a su pueblo natal con el proposito de vengar y recuperar lo suyo, se vio con la noticia de que el Rey buscaba un sirviente personal. Vio una gran oportunidad y decidio presentarse ante él. Sintiendose dichoso al ver que el era el nuevo sirviente personal del Rey Marsh.

Pero no todo sale bien ¿O si? Las cosas iban empeorando con cada día que pasaba. Todo se convirtio en una pesadilla cuando llego el día. La hora en la que tenia que elegir entre;

"La venganza o el amor"

Todo cambio cuando se armo la Revolución. La nueva guerra entre los habitantes del pueblo y el reino.

Ahora Kyle tendría que escoger que camino tomar.

Y Stan, tendria que asumir las consecuencias de todos sus actos.

Avances próximo capítulo:

"Corría a todo lo que sus pies daban, trantando de escapar de ese lugar en el que se encontraba"

"—¿Estás bien?— preguntó un niño de cabello negro a otro de cabello rojo quien lloraba en el suelo mientras se sobaba su rodilla lastimada".

"—¿Entonces seremos mejores amigos?— pregunto el niño viendolo con una sonrisa, el oji-verde asintió felizmente.

—Pero nuestros padres no se pueden enterar— le dijo, el oji-azul asintió mientras unian sus dedos meñiques en señal de promesa".

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

¡Hola!_ Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta Introducción. No quedo como lo planeaba pero X jeje eso que._

_Bueno me voy, que tengo sueño y mis ojos se estan cerrando. Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Actualizare la semana que viene._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima semana!_


	2. Encuentro - La trampa

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Titulo: **The Kingdom of evil.

**Rating: **M.

**Genero: **Drama/Tragedia/Romance.

**Parejas principales: **Style. Dip.

**Parejas secundarias: **Bunny. Candy. Creek. Terrillip. Menciones: KarenXIke. ClydeXBebe.

**Advertencias: **Ooc de los personajes. Yaoi. Lemon.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! :D Aquí les traigo el capítulo I de esta historia, se que dije que actualizaría una semana después de haberlo publicado pero sufrí un BLOQUEO MENTAL HORRIBLE, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iniciar el puto capítulo, escribía y no me convencía y lo volvía a borrar. Eso me está pasando con la mayoría de mis historias :´( Como sea, este capítulo no es la gran cosa pero era necesario ponerlo. En fin ¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo I. El encuentro, la trampa.**

El reloj marco las 3:30 de la tarde. El bullicio de la gente inundaba el lugar. el sonido de las aves cantando se combinaba con el sonido que hacia el viento al soplar. Una mujer de cabellos rubios veía con asombro a su alrededor, era increíble el ver como todos pedían a gritos un poco de atención por parte del Rey. Y no era para menos, ella ha sido testigo de cómo el Pueblo, ha caído en la desgracias; Las cosechas cada vez eran más escasas y los impuestos cada día eran más altos. La pobreza del pueblo era terrible, poco a poco la gente moría de hambre. A pesar de todo esto, el Rey no se atrevía a hacer nada, simplemente se quedaba de brazos cruzados, viendo con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro, el cómo morían cada uno de sus habitantes. A él solo me importaba tener las manos llenas de riquezas, riquezas que adquiría a través del Pueblo.

- Linda.- escucho una voz detrás suyo. Volteo y miro a su esposo -¿Qué haces aquí? Debemos irnos.- Tomo la bolsa que su mujer traía en manos y le sonrio -. El niño debe tener hambre.

- Es un glotón.- Rio ligeramente y tomando el brazo que le ofreció su esposo comenzaron a caminar a su zona.

El pueblo de South Park, se divide en dos zonas, y en cada zona gobernaba un rey, lo cual era extraño. Más considerando que cada Rey era diferente. Su Rey, el se la zona Norte, era un Rey bondadoso, un Rey que velaba por la seguridad de sus ciudadanos, su Rey era una persona de buen corazón, sin embargo, el Rey de la zona Sur era cruel, una persona sin escrúpulos, no le importaba si sus pueblerinos morían de hambre, a pel solo le importaba tener poder y dinero en sus manos.

- Mamá.- gritó un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestía un pantalón color café, una sudadera azul cielo y zapatillas negras. El niño corrió hacia ella y se abrazo a sus piernas.

- Butters.- Pronuncio Linda con una sonrisa. Tenía suerte de vivir en la zona Norte, no sabía que haría si su familia viviera en la otra zona. No soportaría el ver a su pequeño de siete años sufrir lo mismo que sufren los otros niños.

* * *

- La situación lo amerita.- pronuncio una mujer de cabellos castaños viendo a través del gran ventanal que había en el castillo -. ¿Qué harás cuando todo se salga de control? – volteo a ver a un hombre de cabellos negros quien la veía con expresión aburrida. Estaba cansado de oír lo mismo, el era el Rey, él era el que daba las órdenes, no las recibía.

- Se lo que hago Sharon.- pronuncio poniéndose de pie -. Soy el Rey de este Pueblo, el que toma las decisiones.- la miro de manera fija, tratando de hacerle entender que nadie, era mejor Rey que él. Mucho menos él.

- ¿Cuándo iniciaras el plan?- pregunto la mujer caminando a una de las tantas sillas que había en el lugar y sentándose en una de ellas. Su expresión demostraba aburrimiento pero a la vez alegría.

- He mandado a alguien para que comience con el plan-. Respondió -. Estoy seguro que pronto, el Rey Broflovski caerá en la trampa.

- Al menos que las cosas se compliquen.- lo miro enarcando una ceja levemente -. ¿Qué harás si descubre tu plan?

- No lo hará.- respondió seguro de sí mismo -. Este pueblo debe ser reinado por un solo Rey, y ese Rey soy yo. El Rey Randy Marsh.

* * *

Un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules caminaba en medio del gran bosque que había en el pueblo, su expresión era de completo miedo. Sabía que no era buena idea salir de su casa, pero ya no soportaba que su hermana lo golpeara. Estaba harto. No pensó, simplemente corrió fuera de su hogar y camino hasta llegar al lugar en el que estaba.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, no debió haberse ido, debió dejar que su hermano o golpeara.

- Auch – se quejó al sentir como algo lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Levanto el rostro sorprendiéndose al ver a un niño de cabello negro y ojos rojos, quien lo veía de manera intrigante. Dio un paso atrás y se dio la vuelta para irse. No le importaba si se ganaba un regaño más, era mejor eso que estar ahí solo en medio del bosque.

- ¿A dónde vas?- la voz del niño lo detuvo. Volteo lentamente -. Te ves mal.- pronuncio el pelinegro acercándose a él -¿Estás bien?

Asintió levemente, secándose una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla.

- Estoy bien.- susurro desviando la mirada a otro lado.

- Como digas.- se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón negro que vestía. Lo examino de arriba abajo, vestía un pantalón gris, una camisa gris de manga larga. Su cabello era rubio largo a la altura de los hombros y en la cabeza llevaba puesto un gorrito negro - ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-P-Pip.- respondió el rubio jugando con los dedos de su mano.

- Yo me llamo Damien.- se presento el niño -. ¿No eres de por aquí?

- No, yo… no sé donde estoy.- se sintió cohibido, era algo tonto que se haya perdido. Damien lo miro atentamente.

- Eres de la zona Sur.- más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Pip dio un brinco en su lugar y lo miro -. ¿Verdad? – al recibir un asentimientos suspiro -. Tengo prohibido pisar esa zona.- dijo -. Pero… podría decirle a mi padre que te lleve.

-No.- gritó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a Damien -. Yo… yo no quiero volver a mi hogar.

-¿Por qué no?

- Porque… no.- miro a otro lado. Damien suspiro nuevamente y miro a su alrededor ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Llevarlo a su casa? Era peligroso y más si él es de la zona Sur.

-Vamos.- le dijo.

-¿A dónde?

-Tú sígueme.

* * *

- Estoy seguro que si firma este documento, no solo le traería nuevos beneficios a su pueblo, si no que usted podría salir beneficiado.- le decía un hombre de cabellos rojos al Rey Broflovski. Este lo miraba atentamente, pensando seriamente en sí debería firmar o no, aquellos documentos presentados por ese Duque -. No debe dudar, su majestad, créame es lo mejor.- Siguió insistiendo el duque.

-Ciertamente, lo que me dice traería muchos bienes a mi pueblo.- comento -. Sabe que velo por la seguridad de este.

- Lo sé majestad, por este motivo, no debe desaprovechar una oportunidad como está.- le sonrió tratando de brindarle confianza. Gerald tomo el documento entre manos y comenzó a leerlo… todo estaba en perfecto orden.

-Creo que no debo desconfiar.- susurro tomando la pluma -. Espero que lo que dice aquí sea cierto.

-No se arrepentirá.

* * *

El Rey Marsh veía con satisfacción el rostro de la persona que tenía en frente. La mujer de aparentemente 30 años de edad, le rogaba y suplicaba que viera por el bien del pueblo.

- Las cosechas cada vez son más escasas. Majestad, a este paso moriremos de hambre.- decía la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos -. Le suplico, en nombre de todo el pueblo, que haga algo.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? – pregunto el Rey -. Ustedes deben trabajar perfectamente para mantener esas cosechas en buen estado, ese ya no es mi problema.

-¿Cómo quiere que las cuidemos si no hay dinero? Los impuestos son muy altos, a nosotros cada vez nos cuesta más trabajo reunir el dinero que pide-. La mujer sentía como una ira la inundaba, no podía creer tanta indiferencia por parte de su Rey, de la persona que se supone debe ver por el bien del Pueblo.

-Entonces deben trabajar más-. La miro con una sonrisa -. Si es todo, puedes retirarte.

-No… ¡NO PUEDE QUEDARSE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS, TIENE QUE HACER ALGO! – grito la mujer exasperada.

-¡Más respeto ante su majestad! – dijo un hombre de cabello color marrón.

-¿Respeto? ¡PRIMERO DEBER HACER ALGO PARA GANARSE ESE RESPETO.

-¡Alto! Llévenla al calabozo – gritó el hombre que segundos atrás hablo. Varios guardias tomaron a la mujer por los hombros.

-¡PAGARA POR TODO ESTO! ALGUN DÍA LA JUSTICIA LLEGARA A ESTE PUEBLO Y USTED LO PAGARA MUY CARO…- gritaba la mujer mientras era arrastrada por los guardias. Una vez fuera de su vista, el Rey soltó un suspiro.

-Estos malditos me sacan de quicio.- se quejo, dejándose caer en el gran trono dorado que poseía.

-No se preocupe Majestad.- le dijo el hombre -. Randy, el plan ha sido un éxito -. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Randy al escuchar eso.

-Así que Gerald fue tan tonto que firmo el papel.- pronunció -. Todo está saliendo conforme al plan.

-Solo esperamos órdenes de usted.

-Dejemos pasar un tiempo-. Se puso de pie -. Démosles tiempo, para que vean por última vez a su pueblo.

* * *

-¡Ya me aburrí! – exclamo un niño de cabello rojo y ojos verdes mientras estiraba los brazos.

-Kyle, pon atención.- le dijo una mujer de cabellos, igualmente rojizos viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Pero mamá, llevo estudiando dos horas.- le reclamo el niño -. ¿Puedo tomar un descanso? – le pidió sonriendo de la manera más tierna posible. Eso nunca fallaba.

-Está bien.- dijo su madre resignada -. Puede ir a jugar pero no te alejes del castillos, sabes que…

-Tengo prohibido pisar la otra zona, lo sé mama no te preocupes.- le sonrió para después salir corriendo del lugar.

Camino alrededor del castillo, lo cual solo hiso que se aburriera más, conocía ese lugar perfectamente. Miro en frente, había un gran bosque "No creo que me regañen si voy allá" pensó mientras se encaminaba al lugar.

Estando adentro del bosque, se maravillo al ver los arboles tan grandes que habitaban el lugar, era un bosque sumamente hermoso. El aire era fresco, lo cual le relajaba mucho. Odiaba esas clases, su tutora era muy exigente y enojona. Pero no podía quejarse porque su madre lo regañaba.

Se detuvo y miro a ambos lados, nadie lo vería, estaba solo. Suspiro, debería aprovechar para jugar como quisiera, sus padres siempre le decían que siendo hijo de los Reyes Broflovski debería mantener una imagen. Pero ese bosque estaba solitario. Sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr disfrutando la suave brisa del aire.

Quería divertirse, aunque sería mejor si tuviera a alguien con quien jugar. Pero eso lo pensaría después, por ahora debería aprovechar el rato que tenía solo.

* * *

-¿Y porque no quieres volver a tu hogar? – le preguntó el padre de Damien a Pip **(N/A: No sé como describirlo, sí alguien gusta darme una idea, se lo agradeceré) **

-Porque… porque no me gusta vivir ahí.- respondió el pequeño sintiéndose cohibido. El señor lo miro intrigado, miro a su hijo quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí? – preguntó sorprendiendo a ambos niños.

-¿En serio? – pregunto el rubio sin poder ocultar su emoción, no tendría que volver a su casa y eso lo ponía feliz.

-¡Claro! A Damien no le hará daño un amigo ¿verdad?

-Eh, bueno. No.- respondió el pelinegro desviando la mirada. Pip sonrió y asintió, sin duda alguna se sentía muy feliz.

* * *

"Eso me pasa por ir corriendo tan rápido" se quejó Kyle sobándose la rodilla. Iba tan felizmente corriendo pero claro, todo momento debe acabar, y el motivo del fin de su diversión fue una piedra que se cruzo en su camino.

-¿Estás bien? – escucho una voz. Levanto el rostro y observo: Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación –Vi como te caíste ¿Te lastimaste?- volvió a preguntar.

-No, estoy bien – respondió poniéndose de pie -. No me fije por donde iba.- dijo algo avergonzado. El niño de cabello negro le sonrió.

-Creo que a todos nos pasa.- dijo -. Por cierto, me llamo Stan ¿Y tú?

-Kyle.- respondió mientras le sonreía. Stan le regreso la sonrisa.

* * *

Bien hasta acá le dejo, sé que el capítulo no explica mucho pero era necesario ponerlo. En el siguiente vendrá la acción XD, y será más largo. Eso si no me agarra otro Bloqueo mental.

**Phirsa Fantasía: **¡Gracias por ser el primer review de esta historia! Y si, todo el Yaoi mola (?) Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Luis Carlos: **Me alegro que se te haya hecho interesante la historia. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Kurumi2413Keehl: **Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el capítulo… ¡Gracias por leer! Y espero te haya gustado.

**Coyote Smith: **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos.

**Symphknot: **¡Gracias por leer! Saludos, y aquí está el capítulo espero te haya gustado.

¡Gracias a las personitas que han agregado la historia a favoritos! ¡Y a las que leen la historia, aunque no comenten me hacen muy feliz! Bueno me largo… ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! ¡Chau*/*!


End file.
